His Lopsided Grin
by KhAeL
Summary: A series of short drabbles and one-shots revolving around Shizuo and his ... well... you'll see. ShizuoXOC. Will be labeled "complete" since I'm not sure when I can update again. Some chaps may be rated M.
1. One of his visits

***sigh***… It was a rough day for Heiwajima Shizuo… wait… scratch that… _everyday_ is a rough day for Heiwajima Shuzuo. He met up with Tom-san as usual and they started their rounds for the day. It wasn't hard making those idiots talk (all he had to do was **look** at them and they'd pee their pants) but dealing with them every single day makes it monotonous and very boring. _'I'm just thankful I have a job.' _Shizuo thought blandly taking another drag from his cigarette as he casually walked the streets of Ikebukuro.

Rounding another corner, Shizuo entered the Ikebukuro Arts Museum nodding his head as the afternoon security guard, Takeda-san, greeted him. Shizuo has been visiting the museum at least twice a week for three years and counting. The employees were a little apprehensive at first, knowing his rowdy reputation around Ikebukuro, but after lots of convincing, behavioral contracts and time, the staff around the museum, although still wary of him, slowly got used to his presence and now greet him whenever he visits.

Putting out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray (which the staff purposely put by the entrance for him), Shizuo passed the familiar hallways and rooms as he walked up the stairs towards the Director's office. Knocking twice, a muffled "Come in." was heard form the other side. At this, Shizuo's mood lightened considerably. As he opened the door, there sat, by the secretary's desk, his favorite brunette, Akai Rika, diligently typing away on the computer.

"Hey." Shizup sat across the table.

"Hey." Sitting back, Rika rested her glasses on the top of her head and smiled "Rough day?"

"Mmm…guess you could say that." Shizuo eyed her carefully. '_She has bloodshot eyes again'_ He mused. On top of having bad eyesight, she also got sick easily.

He sighed "You should really stop stressing yourself out like this. We don't want last month to happen again." _'You almost gave a heart attack.' _Shizuo added mentally.

She had a high fever for days because of her stressing on one of the important exhibits that were due the week after. She had to be hospitalized with a raging Shizuo in tow. Shinra sprained his wrist trying to stop him. _You should be thankful it was just a sprain. _He had said when Shinra complained.

"I know, Shizuo, I know." Rika, with her gentle smile still in place, reached over and rested her hand over Shizuo's "But it's my _job_ to stress out for the boss. And you, of all people, should know how much I love my job." She smiled running her thumb over Shizuo's knuckles. The man grunted.

He's known Rika since high school and even then she had that unhealthy obsession over art. She was a terrible artist, really. She could barely hold her hand steady long enough for her to draw a line, her interpretation of a dog looked like something it spit out and so on. But even so, she still remained strong ad never lost sight of what she loved. She took up a business course for college and landed a secretarial job here in the museum three years ago.

"Just don't over exert yourself, Rika." Shizuo stood, leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be home early today, all right? I'll order take out." He mumbled that last part gruffly.

Rika giggled "See you at home, then, Shizuo. Thanks for stopping by." With a lazy wave, Shizuo exited the office and out of the museum. Taking out his phone, he dutifully ordered take-out.

He didn't deserve someone like Rika. He knew that. But it was too difficult… too _painful _to let go. She was one of the few people that didn't give up on him. She smiled at him, worried for him and loved him as if he was just like everyone else. A monster like him never deserved such a beautiful person. But he did. He had her with him. And he was always thankful for that.

She has always been a timid woman, Akai Rika. Not shy, per se, but naturally quiet. Her movements were always careful and her voice only a squeak. A blush found its way on the young man's face as memories of the times Rika did "raise" her voice for him. _'Stupid perverted mind.' _With a red face, his trusty cigarette and a slouch, Shizuo stomped away towards the small studio apartment he and Rika shared.


	2. A Rocky Birthday

**WHAT?**

A high-pitched girly shriek was heard on one of Raira Acadamy's rooftops.

**IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

Shizuo cringed as he stuck a pinky into one of his delicate ears. "If you keep on yelling like that, I don't think I'll be able to hear anything." He said blankly.

Shinra continued to fume for a few more minutes and after a little banter with an equally loud (clearly male) voice, ended with: **AND SO YOU GAVE HER A ROCK FOR HER BIRTHDAY?**

**SHE SAID SHE LIKED ROCKS! **Shizuo spat back, face clearly embarrassed and guilty after Shinra's reasoning.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, in their senior year, Shizuo gave Rika a rock for her birthday.

_***rooftop door opens and Rika's head pokes out***_

"Uhmm… Shinra… I'm sorry if I disturbed anything, but the student council wanted you guys to please keep it down? We're having a meeting… " Rika said meekly with a smile "Oh and… Could I talk to Shizuo in private for a minute, please?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure, Rika-chan!" Shinra put on a fake smile "I was on my way to the lab, anyway!" As he passed Shizuo, he mouthed: _She's probably gonna break up with you, you loser_ and childishly stuck out his tongue.

Shizuo knew Shinra didn't mean most of the things he'd said to him a while ago, but he didn't rule out that those things weren't a possibility. He gave his _first girlfriend_ a _rock_ on her _first birthday_ with him as her boyfriend. Repeating that statement for the nth time after Shinra's tantrum finally made him realize how idiotic he was. Really! Giving your girlfriend a ROCK for her birthday! That's just stupid!

'_She said she liked smooth rocks…She said so by the river while we were on uhhh…a date…__***blush* **__damn it, still not used to saying that…' _ he had thought just before he made the ridiculous decision of leaving said "gift" under her desk the next day.

"Shizuo…" Rika's small voice snapped him out of his self-pitying state.

"Y-yeah?" he croaked. _'Here it comes…'_

* * *

><p>Road by Shizuo's apartment<p>

"Uhh, man! I really like Rika-chan! She was good for you!" Shinra wailed "Why did you havta give her that stinkin' rooooock!"

"Heh" Shizuo grinned from ear to ear.

This, of course, shocked Shinra "So you didn't like her that much after all?"

"No you idiot. 'Coure I… umm… _***cough* **_y'know…"  
>"So why're you so happy you broke up?"<br>"We didn't."  
>"… are you sure?"<br>"Yep."  
>"So what did she wanna talk about that was so private?"<br>"We didn't talk."  
>"… what?"<br>"We made out."

…

…

…

**WHAT?**

_Yes, Rika loved the rock. And so did Shizuo. He even thought about making a shrine for the thing then. Rika got back to the meeting 15 minutes later with her hair bundled on the left side of her neck. No one __**dared**__ ask why._


	3. You're drunk But I know you meant it

**WHOOO! Let's get this party started!**

Music roared from the nearby sushi house exclusively booked for the Ikebukuro Art Museum Staff in celebration for yet another successful art exhibit.

Shizuo sighed, a can of beer in hand and his trusty cigarette on the other, as he sat on a nearby park bench right beside a vending machine.

No, he wasn't drunk. And no, he isn't have a fight with Rika or anybody else important. No, Heiwajima Shizuo was in no from of trouble whatsoever today.

Five hours passed and Shizuo was just counting the seconds '_And five… four… three… two… one._'Sure enough, his phone rang.

**Sa~no, demo sona ja dameda- *click***

"Hm."

"Shizuo-san!" Yue, Rika's co-worker, shouted frantically from the other end "It's Rika-chan! She's gone crazy again! You've got to come get her!"

"Yeah I'm coming." Shizuo cuts the line and smiles.

If there was flaw that Rika had, it was her competitiveness. Despite her submissive demeanor, she was always a sucker for dares. Even in high school, she was always very participative in contests and the like. It was healthy, he first thought, but as he got to know her more, it just started getting dangerous… and a little creepy, he had to admit.

_Rika-san, you have to stop! _He remembered yelling at her then.

_But Shizuo-san… _She whimpered _I only have to do it for five minutes…_

Shizuo scowled at the magician waiting for his "volunteer" to make her decision. _Jumping in a cage underwater with that freak is NOT sane! I'm taking you home right now!_

Shizuo presently chuckled. They were in a carnival then and Rika managed to convince him to go with her. _'I have to hand it to that guy, though…'_ He thought entering the sushi shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop moving around so much." Shizuo grunted.<p>

Rika hiccupped, "S-Sowweee…"

He was walking home again at 2 in the morning with a drunken Rika on his back. _'I just wish the Museum would just stop sponsoring these stupid parties.'_

They (Shizuo) walked in silence with the sound of the cars whizzing past them as their only companion.

"I'm sorry, Shizuo…" Rika tightened her grip around his neck and nuzzled his nape "I was stupind and accepted a drinking dare again…"

"Yeah, you were" Shizuo lightly chided "You know you have low alcohol tolerance…"

"… I'm sorry…"

"***sigh*** Stop apologizing. You've had that habit since… forever, maybe." He heard Rika whimper from behind "But…" He shifted a bit to get a better grip on her "***blush*** a-always remember that I'm here for you, okay? I already told you that. Just call me or let someone else call me for you before you do anything stupid, just like what we agreed on, deal?"

"Mhmm… Deal…" Rika drawled as she smiled.

Shizuo grunted hiding the stutter bubbling out _'Damn it , Shizuo! You should be used to this by now… you're no freaking virgin!... _***blushes even more***_' _That thought did not help at all.

"Shizuo?" Rika said softly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I… love you…" And steady brething followed. Rika was asleep. And drunk, mind you. But Shizuo didn't care...

He _knew_ she meant it.

'_Where was I, again? Oh yeah… I have to hand it to that creep though… if it wasn't for that episode…'_

_Why do you care so much? _Rika huffed _Huh, Shizuo-san? So what, if I do it? Why do you always-_

_**IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE, RIKA! **_He finally managed to blurt out _I don't want you dead because of something so __**stupid**__ like that! And also… It's because I…I-_

"… love you." Shizuo pulled up the blankets and gently tucked her in, resting his lips atop her head "I love you, too, Rika."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Was Shizuo OOC-ed here or is this really something he'd do for someone he loved?<br>**

**Thanks so much for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate your effort! :D makes me know you actually enjoy the story ahaha**


	4. Morning

The smell of tea and cigarettes. That, to anyone else, wasn't the most pleasing smell to wake up to. But for Shizuo, that was the sweet scent of home.

His and Rika's little studio apartment wasn't the most luxurious pad of Ikebukuro. It never even came close to the category of "decent". The tatami mats were ripped in some places, the TV was too old to be hooked up to cable and some of the cabinets in the kitchen still smelled of old moss. Heck, before Rika moved in with him, the place wasn't even livable for a normal person. They both could afford a more decent apartment, with their combined salaries, Shizuo even wanted to move to a better one for Rika but neither were really home most of the time. Just on Sundays and the evenings. None of them really watch TV or were expecting any regular guests and they both didn't really have that much stuff to begin with. A bigger apartment would just be a waste of space and money, they figured, so they decided it was best to keep the tiny flat and make do. But despite all the compromises, this little room was the only place Shizuo felt the closest to being safe, where he could rest and forget the things that happen in the outside world. Except for maybe Russian Sushi to some extent.

**_beep beep bee- *click*_**

"Damn clock." Shizuo gruffed, cowering under the sheets, retangling himself back into Rika's arms.

Rika shifted, but her eyes remained shut "Mhhmmmm Shizu...".

Shizuo chuckled. Unlike him, Rika was a darn heavy sleeper. He could brawl it out with all of Ikebukuro's goons, gangs and Izaya just outside the apartment, for all she knows and she still wouldn't wake up. It was Monday morning, too. Everyone hates Mondays.

"Hey.. Rika.. Wake up.. We have work today." Shizuo none too gently shook her shoulder back and forth as he sat up "Rika... Rika...".

Shizuo could imagine Shinra squealing _"That's no way to treat a lady!" _and rave on and on about gentleness and loving embraces, all romanticized by his little, yet not so little, brain._  
><em>

He'd tried that, in his defence, when Rika first started living with him. But as most people expect, Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't a name often associated with the word "gentle". With that fact, he would always mess up whenever he tried "being gentle". And Rika thought he was being weird and teased him unrelentlessly so he dropped the whole act after the first week and just did things like how he normally would. Rika loved it. She would still tease him from time to time when she can, though.

"Hey Rika... Wake up... Today's not the day I break my record so _wake up_." Shizuo said the last part firmly, referring to Rika's "never tardy for the week record", while sinking back down, nipping her lightly just above the collar bone.

"No... one more hour... " Rika shifted, grabbing Shizuo by the back of his neck and snuggled closer.

"Hey. Hey. You're getting too comfortable." He chided, slightly blushing as he pried himself off her grip.

His little lover groaned, pushing him back on to the bed and hovered over him.

"You're too good to me, you know?" Rika teased groggily, kissing him gently in the lips.

_'Not as you are to me.' _He thought, eyes softening. Shizuo naturally returned the kiss as he flipped them over, with him on top. He deepened the kiss and pulled away just before things went too far. As much as he wanted her right now, they both had work today. "Morning breath. You stink." He gruffed, getting off the bed as he carried her bridal style to the kitchen.

"You're no fun." Rika pouted, pinching his cheeks "You stink just as bad, too." She giggled as he set her down and started to make coffee.

She smiled. _'He's always so sweet and he doesn't even know it.' _Rika started getting the toast and eggs ready while Shizuo set the dining table and got the paper.

"Good morning, Shizuo." She said as they sat.

Smiling, he replied, "Good morning, Rika."


	5. Worth It

"Knock, knock! Rika-chan, can you file this in for me please?" Yue grinned, entering the office as she handed Rika some documents from the last exhibit.

Rika turned, adjusting her glasses as she moved to look over the files. "Sure. Everything seems to be in order." After a brief skim and determining the documents' validity, she moved around Yue to look for the files' designated folders.

"So..." Yue drawled as she sat on the dark office couch.

The director wasn't in today so, as usual, Rika took the responsibility to keep things in order in the office but that doesn't mean she didn't have time to have a break or two.

"Alright, Yue, spit it out." She chuckled knowingly waiting to hear the latest gossip. The staff in the Ikebukuro Arts Museum were close. One, they weren't that many and two, everyone pretty much stays put in the large office in the second floor, excluding the security and maintenance personel and some curators in their shifts.

"Hey, what's with that mocking tone in your voice." Yue teased "Does it not occur to you that I, your closest friend in Ikebukuro, would like to have a nice, decent, civilized and intellectual conversation with you?"

"Oh so tell me then, my "closest friend in Ikebukuro" ," Rika repeated as her smile widened " what intellectual conversation would you like to have with me today?" She found the folders and sorted out the file into each one with her back still to Yue.

"Touya hit on me again!" Yue squealed.

Rika sighed as she stood and prepared herself for hours and hours worth of girlish giggling and unnecessary exclamation. She didn't really mind Yue blabbering on with her like this. She welcomes it. Rika herself wasn't much of a talker. That didn't mean she was entirely antisocial or an introvert but listening was something she would most preferrably do in a relationship. Pairing her up with a quiet person would just make the whole experience unbelievably _boring_. Or so she thought.

_'Shizuo.' _She thought fondly, momentarily blocking off her friend's voice.

Everybody knows him as the "Strongest Man in Ikebukuro" and fears him for it. But for Rika, the title just gives her a sense of pride and never associates him of being the "monster" people claim him to be. He was kind, caring and so gentle. At least, he tries to be. It's the thought that counts. He's such a lovable man and Rika always hopes he sees that in himself. If not now, maybe someday. Until then, she'll just have to keep on loving him like how she's done for the past five years.

"Oh and Rika, did you hear? Shizuo's been having a bad day today. Reports are coming from all over the city!"

"What?" Hearing the main topic of her thoughts' name snapped her out of her little reverie.

"Yeah. I hear he's been demolishing every house he's been in." Yue looked at her with concern "If this was somebody else, I'd think they were kidding but this is _Shizuo_ we're talking about. I know he's a nice guy and all but it's unsettling to hear... And then there's this Slasher problem, too. "

It's true. Shizuo hadn't been in that good of a mood lately. He tries to hide it from her to keep her from worrying about him but she's noticed.

"I'll give him a call." Rika stiffly said ushering Yue out of the office, thanking her for the news and promising to eat dinner with her that night to make it up to her.

Rika drummed her fingers anxiously on the table waiting for Shizuo to pick up. _'Please be okay.'_

"Mhhm." That gruff voice she knew so well grunted from the other line. He's in a bad mood, alright.

"Hi." She sighed gently, smiling "How's work? Everything good?"

"Hm. Yeah." He gruffed unconvincingly. Rika could see him stop in the middle of the street and roughly mess up his hair to calm himself down.

Tom's muffled "He's having a bad day, Rika!" was heard on the other line, confirming her assumptions.

"Shut Up!" another muffled voice was heard, obviously coming from Shizuo covering the mic on his phone.

"I heard that." Rika chuckled, resting her cheek at the back of her other hand as she sat.

"Sorry." Shizuo sighed "It's just... that _smell_. Something in the city stinks, Rika."

She never understood what exactly Shizuo smells but whenever he does, it puts him in a very very bad mood. Rika figured, after all the time she's been with him, it was his instincts telling him something was bad was going to happen, and as far as she's observed, it's usually right.

"Yue did mention the Slasher problem to me a while ago. Was there another case?"

"No. But I have a bad feeling about it."

"Mhhm..." Rika agreed. The city's been on edge lately. Hopefully, nothing escalates from it. _Hopefully_.

Shizuo sighed, "Be careful, Rika."

"You, too." She replied, her anxiousness clawing back at her "And Shizuo, please take it easy. I'll be at home waiting for you."

"I'll do my best. See you, then." He whispered gently this time. It seems he's cooled down a bit. _'That's good.'_

"Okay. See you." Rika smiled as they both hung up. The worry was still there but she was glad he's calmed down a bit. She was never strong enough to stop him from getting into fights or to calm him down. When they first got to know each other, he wouldn't even look at her when she tried to reason with him and went on ahead charging into fights or the destruction of school property. Even now, it would only be a third of a hundred percent chance that she'd manage to let him listen to reason.

It took a lot of getting used to for Rika when they started their relationship. Even Shizuo, who had asked her out first, doubted they'd last long. But with a lot of patience, arguing and understanding, they'd managed. And things were going good so far. _'He was and always will be worth it.'_ Rika thought, fixing up her working desk, briefly looking at her cell phone's wallpaper.

_'Always.'_

* * *

><p><strong>What could be her phone's wallpaper, I wonder?<strong>

**I thought this story was dead and nobody even read it anymore, but I guess I was wrong!  
>Thank you,<strong>

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover (I'm glad you think so! I love meaningful drabbles and I intend to make this one exactly that :D thanks for reading!)**

**and alwaysblu (haha I hope I can make more moments to get that reaction again :3)**

**for reviewing and a few others who favorited and followed :) 'Til the next update!**


	6. No Neighbors

**Wanted to try something! M - rated content guys! Don't say I didn't warn you! Nothing graphic, though (awww haha I'm such a tease)**

* * *

><p>"Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot." Shizuo muttered, pushing past people as he rushed to his apartment, getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. Tight. "<p>

Spotting the small dingy building, he quickly climbed up the stairs to the second floor to their flat. The whole building was practically theirs, in some sense, since the owners themselves were always away and nobody dared live anywhere near the "monster", Heiwajima Shizuo. The building, too, wasn't close to livable. There were way more welcoming apartments somewhere else in Ikebukuro.

"Keys. Keys. Keys. Keys. Keys. Keys. Fuck." He fumbled, dropping the keys.

Just when he was about to rip the door off _again_, a soft "Shizuo?" was heard on the other side and then feet scuffling towards the door.

Rika opened the door welcoming his line of sight with a good deal of cleavage and leg as she stood by the door with only his white button-up on.

_'Shit.' _He thought, his condition worsening.

"Hey." Rika reached up, cupping his cheek "Are you okay? You're sweating buckets!"

Shizuo just stood there, staring at her while gritting his teeth.

"Shizuo, " She stepped closer "hey.. is there something wro-"

Silencing her with the sharp dip of his head, strong arm around her waist, hand on hair, lips on lips. "You... should put... on more clothing... when you get the door..." He growled in between kisses, lowering the hand on her waist to her thigh, motioning for her to hook it around him, which she did. "It could be some maniac."

Pushing them both through the door, Shizuo roughly kicked the door behind them shut hearing a loud **crack**. _'Fix that tomorrow.'_

The kiss got rougher and rougher with teeth and tongue involved. Rika kept up, managing to push her partner against the kitchen sink with one leg still hooked around him._ 'Damn.'_ Shizuo growled with approval.

"What does this make you then." Rika panted, quickly unbottining his vest and shirt, undoing his bow tie. "The boss would't mind me taking the day off tomorrow now would he?" She said mostly to herself while her hands explored every inch of his chiseled chest.

"Rika..." Shizuo groaned.

This wasn't going to be some virgin sex, alright.

"I'm glad we don't have neighbors." Shizuo bit, lifting Rika up the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! haha should I have continued that? :D 'Till the next update!<strong>


	7. Odd

It was a good day to have lunch on the rooftop. It was a cloudy day and the weather was fine. With a little breeze now and then, it wasn't too hot nor too cold. Many would think the Raira Academy Students would flock here especially with friends or special someones but right now, only one body inhabited the west building.

"MmmmHaa." Shizuo breathed as he bathed in the small streaks of sunlight.

The day didn't start that well for him. He forgot his wallet and bento box on the kitchen sink before he left for school. He couldn't call Kasuka since he was out of town for some magazine shoot or something. His parents were out of the question because they were at work and it would be embarrassing. Same goes for asking that idiot Shinra for a part of his meal. Then he had to deal with the flea the moment he stepped in class who managed to get away from him just a few minutes ago by jumping from the rooftop he was on into one of the open windows a floor lower.

Shizuo wanted at least and hour or more of peace before hell broke loose around him again. ***grumble* **And maybe some lunch would be good. He could hear the rooftop door shuffle and turn. The young man sighed and stood up, preparing himself for another scuffle.

_'Probably those sad wannabe goons again.' _He spat, fisting his hands.

"Heiwajima-san." A young girl with soft green eyes and long, brown, wavy hair greeted him by the doorway.

Shizuo relaxed, recognizing one of the student council members. "Akai-san." He nodded in greeting, re-assuming his position in the middle of the rooftop.

She was one of the few council members that had to supervise him or the flea around campus when billing season came around. The school could only take so much. It was supposedly on a daily basis but after a few casualties in the council's side in the first month, they gave up risking their members and just let them be.

_'What was her first name again?'_ Shizuo mused_ 'Ahh, doesn't matter...'_

"Don't you have lunch, Heiwajima-san?"

Surprisingly for Shizuo, the girl didn't turn away after seeing him. Instead, here she sat in the middle of the rooftop beside him unpacking her lunch. "You wouldn't mind some company now, would you?" She smiled gently, setting another bento box atop his stomach.

Odd.

"What's this?" Shizuo grumbled, inspecting the neatly wrapped lunch pack.

"It's a bento box. Unopened, I might add." She said, poking him lightly in the cheek with her chop stick.

For some reason, Shizuo found himself feeling warm. Odd.

"I know what it fucking is." He snarled half-heartedly. "Why're you giving it to me?"

"Language, Heiwajima-san." Rika scolded with a smile "If you don't want it, you can give it back, you know."

The growling in his stomach told him to just accept the damn thing and get food into his system. And so he did.

They didn't talk much after that. They ate and Akai-san left, taking both, now empty, bento boxes. Shizuo gave his thanks and resumed his previous position, hoping to get a nice after-meal nap before the bell rings.

_'Food was good.'_ Shizuo thought as he closed his eyes_ 'Did she make it for me?... Nah. 'Prolly for some other guy. She must have chickened out or something and gave it to me as a last resort. Yeah. Probably that.'_

But why him? There were tons of other guys she could have given it to. Plus, for some really odd reason, there was this tiny thought in him that maybe. Just _maybe_. That girl actually made the effort of cooking something for him, especially for him.

Confused as heat started rising to his cheeks, Shizuo snorted. _'Whatever. It's not like she'll be anyone important any time soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Now, who can guess who Akai-san is?<strong>

**:) As wonderful beautiful readers and reviewers, if you guys want a specific scenario for them, please just let me know though review or PM. I'd be happy to write a little something(s).**

**And, as #1 and #2 reviewers, if Itachi-Uchiha-lover and alwaysblu want their OCs in one of the chapters, please also contact me through review or PM.**


	8. Easy Eve

Picking up the tinted glasses from the tabletop, Rika tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and put the shades on.

"I am Heiwajima Shizuo, Mightiest of 'bukuro. Ha. Ha. Ha." She mechanically recited barely keeping a straight face. "I move mountains, part the seas and drink milk before I sleep!-pffft" Rika burst into a fit of laughter, muffling her chuckles against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Shizuo grumbled from under her "Laugh it off."

It was one of those quiet evenings where Shizuo didn't have any late-night assignments and become too exhausted to do anything but bathe, eat then sleep when he got home. Rika also didn't have any paperwork due tomorrow so this was one of those occasional nights they actually get to be _normal_.

After dinner, they both settled down on the small springy couch in the living room, Shizuo with an unsolved crossword puzzle in one hand and Rika's waist in the other. The petite woman eventually settled herself on her lover's lap, straddling him, where she now shook with laughter.

"You better not wear those in public. Those assholes might think **you're** the Ikebukuro Monster." Shizuo huffed, unable to hold back a smirk as she finally calmed down.

"Psh, please. Look at these guns." Rika snootily replied lifting up her non-existent arm muscles.

"Oh no. I'm so scared." Shizuo said dryly, plucking his signature shades off her delicate face.

Rika giggled, pecking him in the nose when he turned to look back at her. "You're too cute, Shizu."

He glared half-heartedly back at her "I love you, but I have my manly dignity, Rika."

"Sure you do." Rika mulled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested their foreheads against each other sending him a teasing glare.

"I'm the manliest man there is and you know it." He grunted just like an insecure pre-teen which resulted in another bout of laughter from his lover, much to Shizuo's chargin.

They settled in a comfortable silence after that. Shizuo tried to finish his crossword puzzle with Rika still on his lap nested against him.

"Four letter word for blue."

"_Blue_." Rika replied in English.

"Hm. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted a break from all the studying. I'll work on those special chap soon, I swear! :D<strong>


	9. Her Usual Day

The day started off as usual for Rika, having a few envelopes stacked in one hand, she took the elevator down the stairs that led to the mail room at the back. The room was small, just a few square feet with various shelves and cabinets and a few small paintings hanging on the wall to keep it from looking too bland. "Rika-san, good morning!" Rika smiled at the girl. The postmaster wasn't feeling all that well today, considering his old age, so he sent in his granddaughter to fill in. The teenager was in the art gallery more often than she should be and practically works part-time with her grandfather in the mail room so the art director didn't have a problem having her in. "Good morning, Lisa-chan. I hope your grandfather is recovering well." Rika stepped in the room, handing her the mail that was due today. "Yeah, mother said his fever has gone down." Adjusting the baseball cap she wore, the teen got to work, filing through the respective cabinets looking for the appropriate stamps. "Well, if you need anything, I'm a call away." Rika made her way out of the office "And feel free to walk around the gallery when you're bored. But I guess you already knew that." With a nod from the girl, Rika gave her one last smile before she made her way back to the elevator. "Oh and Rika-san!" Lisa called out to her from the office door "Shizuo-san came in today looking for you." The woman quirked a brow. "He wanted to meet you at Russian Sushi for lunch, or something like that." That was odd, Rika thought. Usually he'd leave her a text or give her a call, anyway the director seemed to have things under control so it wouldn't hurt to enjoy her lunch break today.

Ikebukuro was bustling as always with the general populace weaving against each other by the sidewalk as cars whizzed by in the high way. Rika's heels clacked in the pavement as she walked with the crowd's current, deciding against wearing her office jacket since the weather was warm enough today. Shiinamachi, her hometown a bus stop away from Ikebukuro, wasn't as crowded nor as busy as this one but she grew to like living here, the art gallery and Shizuo being the top two reasons. Screams and roars could be heard in the general direction of the Russian Sushi snapped Rika out of her musings.

A loud "I-ZA-YA!" followed by a cackle was heard as she got closer and she sighed. The informant and her were on good enough terms, being paired with him in various science projects made her well acquainted of his tendencies when they were in high school and he seemed civil enough when they cross paths sometimes in her daily errands so she didn't completely have anything against Izaya, but then again she never stopped her partner from letting his anger show, intervening only when she deems him too injured to continue or when civilians were involved, so Rika wasn't quite sure what her relationship to the man was.

"Rika! Is good to see you." A dark skinned man approached her as she entered the war zone. Simon, the Russian Sushi owner, gave her a stern pat on the shoulder as she greeted him "Simon-san, it's good to see you too. Mind if you fill me in?" Rika chuckled, noticing a few street signs askew marking the presence of her boyfriend. "Izaya was being a dick again, that's all." A third voice cut in. Rika looked behind Simon to see a lithe young woman around her age approach them from inside the restaurant. "Shikyo, you're here." Rika said in mild shock. The lady and her hadn't talked very much in their younger days at Raira but they weren't completely strangers to each other. She was a good friend of Shizuo's, Rika recalls, and her boyfriend occasionally checks up on her when could but that's pretty much it, as far as Rika knew. She never had the heart to ask. "Rika. Good to see you're doing well." Shikyo nodded to her when another explosion happened in the distance. "That stupid shit." Shikyo huffed and sprinted towards the ruckus without a word to either of them. After a moment of silence between Rika and Simon, the latter spoke, "Want to have sushi while waiting for Shizuo? Sushi good!" Rika chuckled, "Yeah. Sushi sounds lovely, Simon-san, thank you." Rika walked into the restaurant speed dialing Shinra to get his medical supplies ready. A usual day for Rika.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry I might have possibly murdered your OCs.<strong>  
><strong>Lisa © alwaysblu<strong>  
><strong>Shikyo © Itachi-Uchiha-lover<strong>


End file.
